


Proposal

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Aaron proposing to Robert please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„How are you?“ Aaron asked, and even though he tried to sound nonchalant about it Robert could see through him. He was worried and he looked tired.

Robert was able to pull off a smile when Aaron sat down next to his bed.

“I’m fine,” Robert said, “just a broken rib and my head got a bit of a bump, but nothing to worry about said the doctor.”

“They wouldn’t tell me anything, “Aaron said bitterly, “I didn’t even get the damn call, Vic did. She called me immediately of course, but still….if she hadn’t been around…”

“Hey,” Robert said calmly, already seeing that Aaron was working himself up. “I’m fine,” he said grabbing his hand, “It was a little accident, nothing really happened. You’re here now and you know Vic will always call you.”

Aaron shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. They wouldn’t give me /any/ information at all, not even your room number. I told them I am your boyfriend and it did not change a flipping thing. What would have happened if Vic wasn’t here? She could have gone on vacation or something.”

Robert squeezed his hand. “Aaron, even on vacation she would have had her mobile. You are worrying too much. She would always call you first thing, you know that.”

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head, but when he looked at Robert, he snapped out of it, managed a smile for him and said, “Well, can’t change it now, can we? You just focus on getting better.”

–

It was time for Robert to be released from the hospital. And even though Aaron had said he would pick him up it was Victoria who came into his room.

“Sorry,” she said with a small smile, “I know I’m not as handsome as you remember me.”

Robert made a face, “That’s just wrong on so many levels.”

Vic laughed. “True. But yeah, Aaron said he is so sorry he couldn’t make it, but something came up.”

Robert furrowed his brows. “He didn’t tell you what that was?”

Vic shrugged and grabbed Robert’s bag. “Not really. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They got in the car and Vic started to drive.

“Is he at least gonna be home?” Robert asked.

Victoria sighed. “Robert, I love you, but could you please stop asking me questions? You’ll see him soon enough.”

Robert pouted but kept quiet.

After a short ride Victoria stopped the car by the road.

“Vic, what are you doing? We are nowhere near my place?”

“Oh really?” Vic asked amused. “Well, I have strict instructions to let you out right here. “

Robert looked out the window and then he recognized where they were. It was the little piece of road where he and Aaron had their first kiss. And Vic had stopped exactly where he had stopped his car back then. He smiled at the memory and then he saw him.

Aaron was standing at the spot where they shared that first kiss. And even though Robert couldn’t really see him he saw that he was nervous.

“What’s this about?” he asked Victoria.

“Why don’t you go and find out?” she asked with a smile.

Robert unbuckled and got out of the car.

He smiled while he walked up to Aaron.

“Hey,” he greeted him softly, “what’s this about?”

“You know where we are?” Aaron asked back instead of answering.

“Of course,” Robert said, “where it all began.”

“Right,” Aaron said and fidgeted with something in his pocket. “Okay, yeah, listen, I am not good with words, you know that. So if you could let me finish before you say something please?”

Robert got worried, was something wrong? He studied Aaron’s face and even though he could see nervousness and a bit of anxiety he did not see sadness or hurt and so he relaxed a little bit.

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Aaron said and closed his eyes for a second, like he was trying to remember something.

“Ever since we kissed on this spot my life has been turned upside down. Not that it was smooth sailing before that, but yeah. You came blasting in my life and all of a sudden I wanted things I never thought I could get again. I wanted you with such vehemence that it frightened me. And there were times I thought I would never get you, than there were times I hated myself for still wanting you, and there were times I wanted to rip you out of my heart so bad.” He cleared his throat and Robert looked at him worried. This somehow did not sound good.

Aaron saw his face and quickly continued. “Oh god, that sounded bad, didn’t it? What I meant to say was I never could, I never really wanted to get rid of you. Sometimes I think I loved you since the second we kissed for the first time, right here. I could not imagine my life without you now. And once again I was forced to think about it, with you being a bad driver and all.”

Robert did not realize it, but his eyes were getting wet and he had this feeling that he knew where this was going.

“I want to be able to be the one the hospital calls. And I want to be the one to take care of you, like you took care of me time and time again. I want to see your stupid face for the rest of my life,” Aaron said with a small smile. He got a small box out of his pocket.

“Okay, I’m not gonna go down on one knee, but yeah…well…” he opened the box to show a nice, elegant, engagement ring. “Robert Sugden, will you marry me?”

Robert pressed his lips together, he felt like if he opened his mouth right now he would only sob and not actually speak. But Aaron’s eyes grew wider and wider.

“Okay, now would be the time to say something,” he said.

Robert just grabbed him and pulled him closer, pressing his lips on Aaron’s.

When they pulled apart Aaron beamed.

“Yes,” Robert finally choked out, “of course, yes.”

They were just about to kiss again when they heard a car door and a cheering Vic approached them.

“Congratulations, boys! I am so happy,” she cried and hugged them both. “Beautiful proposal, Aaron, really, top notch.”

“Really?” Aaron asked doubtful.

“No, it was a mess, but still,” she beamed.

“What are you still doing here?” Robert asked with raised eyebrows.

Vic scoffed. “You think I helped pull this off and would not stick around to see how it goes?”

“Okay,” Robert said, “well, thank you, but you can go now.”

Vic grinned, hugged both of them again and hen finally drove off.

“So,” Robert said, as soon as Vic was gone, and pulled Aaron closer, “where do you want to celebrate, fiancé?”

“Depends,” Aaron smirked, “have your ribs healed completely?”

“Oh yes,” Robert said immediately.

“I know a barn, then,” Aaron said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
